


in the heat of two suns

by thelittlefanpire



Series: tlf TROPED Fics [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Choking, Dry Humping, Episode: s06e04 The Face Behind the Glass, F/M, Sanctum (The 100), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanpire/pseuds/thelittlefanpire
Summary: After waking up, Gabriel kills Russell as revenge for the Primes’ killing of Josephine’s last host. He pretends to be Bellamy to find out how many other Nightbloods there are and makes a plan to awaken his beloved. As an eclipse approaches, he cozies up with a suspicious Clarke, but before Gabriel can choke her out, his host body wakes up.or five times Bellamy chokes someone to death in order to survive and one time he doesn’t.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: tlf TROPED Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337341
Kudos: 46
Collections: TROPED: After The Kitchens Close





	in the heat of two suns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Chopped Choice Smut Event: After the Kitchens Close. 
> 
> Theme: Canon Divergence (S6 AU)  
> Tropes:  
> 1\. 5+1 fic (sort of? I think there’s five)  
> 2\. choking  
> 3\. dry humping  
> 4\. character swap (Bellamy swapping with Clarke in Sanctum)
> 
> This is mostly an AU of 6x04. Some backstories have been altered to make this fic work so just roll with it, ok?

Gabriel Santiago had watched Josephine Lightbourne die six times. Bellamy knew this because he had watched the man relive all six events over and over in his mind space for the last twenty-four hours. Before yesterday, Bellamy didn’t have a fucking clue what a mind space was or who either of those people even were.

But before yesterday, Bellamy Blake also hadn’t had his mind taken over by a lunatic obsessed with getting revenge for his girlfriend.

So now, as he wanders around the metal skeleton of the inside of his mind, a place that must have been modeled after Bellamy’s early memories of the Ark and where his consciousness had fled after being taken over, he comes to the red door again.

It’s not a memory of Bellamy’s, and the first time he turned the glass knob and stepped curiously through the doorway, he was shockingly met with a slow-swirling strand of a DNA double helix in the middle of an empty room the size of the Roman Coliseum.

He touched it. Of course, he fucking did.

And then he plucked a small blue sphere out of the left ladder and was sucked so hard into a memory that it made his head spin. Figuratively, as it were.

He landed in Sanctum, at the foot of the castle that belonged to the Primes. A real good group of nutcases, they were. And here, Bellamy thought he was done with crazy blood cults.

There was an old man in a wool sweater looking up at a balcony on the third floor of the castle. Instead of Juliet calling down to him or a princess with long hair pulling him up, an older woman was sipping from a wine goblet with another equally older woman, both unaware of his presence down below. They chatted for a few more moments until the first woman clutched at her neck, and in the blink of an eye, her companion was pushing her off the balcony, and down she fell to the ground. There was a large splat.

Bellamy was pulled out of the memory as quickly as he entered it and his meddling fingers picked up another orb a little too quickly, a little too eager to see more.

There was a lot of blood and screaming in that memory, with too many faces that Bellamy didn’t recognize, and an ax. It seemed to be the first time the man, Gabriel, had watched his beloved, Josephine, die.

Through the memories, Bellamy had picked up the history of Sanctum, and the love story of Gabriel and Josephine. Or the gist of it. If you could call it love.

An Eligius team had traveled within the Goldilocks zone of a binary star system and landed on an inhabitable moon called Alpha. On their twenty-first day, an eclipse of the two suns triggered a psychosis-inducing toxin from the plants and made everyone go crazy.

Gabriel Santiago, the geneticist, and Russell Lightbourne, the leader of the mission, spent the next twenty-five years exploring ways to bring Josephine, and the others killed during the eclipse, back to life.

Bellamy wished Raven could explain to him the way the Mind Drives worked, but basically, he gathered that they had uploaded their entire consciousness onto a Flame-like technology and became gods to the people of Sanctum. The catch was that they needed black-blooded bodies to live forever. Damn it.

Damn Abby and her creation of Nightblood that they all had agreed to be infused with before going down to the moon. And damn that eclipse that caused him to go after Clarke and for her to stab him in the thigh so that when the Primes showed up the first thing they noticed was the blood that poured down his leg and onto the ground like an oil spill.

While his people were taken to the tavern, Bellamy was taken into the castle, and into a round room full of skeletons, to be sewed up. He tried to remain calm but panic welled up inside him before he could react, a guard plunged a syringe straight into his neck and he was out like a light.

He awoke behind the glass watching Russell, the seventh, talk at someone about waking his daughter up next. It was like watching the screen of an old movie that the Ark had. Bellamy felt small and distant, but when Russell VII stopped ranting he looked directly at Bellamy.

He felt like his body was being controlled by a puppet master as his hands went up and around the man’s neck. He wanted to kill him for the way he had insinuated that Clarke would be next to be taken over, whatever that meant. But there was another foreign anger—a hot rage—that gripped at the exposed flesh under his fingertips. He suddenly had racing thoughts and images of a small woman who twirled her blonde hair around her finger.

As his hands choked the life out of the Prime, the glass got thicker and thicker in front of Bellamy until he was trapped.

Gabriel Santiago had finally gotten justice for Josephine. What a lunatic.

That was a day ago, and now Bellamy was lost inside his mind with no control over his body or what was going on around him. It was hard to focus on the outside so he turned inward to the Ark design and the space of memories it held.

He keeps moving past the red door, with no need to glimpse that area again, and walks up to the entrance of the Skybox. He knows what’s inside.

It’s the first place he ever choked someone to death. If he opens the metal door, he’ll find an Ark guard lying on the floor next to his sister, the scared sixteen-year-old who had been locked away from him for simply existing. It feels like an eternity since that moment, where he watched the life drain from the man he had trained with as a cadet, much longer than a hundred and twenty-odd years or however long it had been since his sister was his biggest, and only, responsibility.

But he doesn’t need the reminder of how he failed her, or how much she had changed into a person he couldn’t even recognize, so he keeps walking to the door with the radiation sign.

The second place he choked someone to death was in Mount Weather after he had been strung up and used for his blood. He wonders if he could reverse the memory, use it to his advantage, wrap his fingers around Gabriel’s thin neck, and snap it. But Gabriel is too busy tracking down all of the Nightbloods in Sanctum.

It’s the Naming Day Ceremony for Delilah and Resurrection Day for Priya. Gabriel can’t wait to push that bitch off the tallest tower in Sanctum, but Bellamy’s not sure if anyone is ready for the chaos a second murder will create. He’s having trouble as it is hiding Russell’s host body until he can drop it off in the Offering Grove.

So Sanctum remains unaware of the turmoil brewing inside the Palace above them. Bellamy pulls himself toward the glass as Gabriel watches out a window. Simone Lightbourne is trying not to panic while she sets the stage for the Naming Day Ceremony, but anyone could see the worth etched between her brow. Ryker is hesitant as he helps her. The Tavern is the busiest place, with people going in and out. Bellamy spots Echo, Murphy, and Clarke. His heart rate speeds up, the loud thump echoing in the empty chamber of his mind, and he wishes he could kick himself. Gabriel’s attention turns to them.

There’s no time to find anything out about them now, but Gabriel can wait until tonight, so Bellamy retreats back into his mind.

The third door holds the third person he strangled to death—Kodiak. The straight bear of a man, prisoner on Eligius, who was woken up and attacked Bellamy. The cord he used is hanging on the edge of the automatic door. Bellamy pulls at it tightly until it comes loose. He wraps it around his knuckles a few times and keeps walking.

There are other doors with more memories; the red flap of the Dropship, Arkadia’s broken entrance, a Trikru tent, a bunker door, a wooden cabin in a valley, and the shipping containers of Sanctum. If he was to open any of them he would see the times he had let his temper get the better of him, how his judgment was clouded, and when his heart beat a little too quickly for its own good.

As he wanders, he wonders what Gabriel would think of the violence of his own life. Scratch that. He doesn’t give a damn what that man has to think of him. Bellamy did what he had to do to survive and keep his people safe. Gabriel only cared about himself. And Josephine.

So Bellamy isn’t sure why he’s so surprised when Gabriel leaves a dark blue dress outside of Clarke’s door later, or when he waits for her to arrive at the party in the Palace. He may not have figured out his Nightblood problem, but it doesn’t matter. Bellamy had seen enough glimpses of Josephine to know what Gabriel was after.

The thought stops him in his tracks. Bellamy had watched so many of Gabriel’s memories, but there was one ball on the strand of DNA that wouldn’t budge. He immediately changes directions and is running down the hall of his mind space back to the red door.

In his haste, he doesn’t notice when his body is approached by Echo or when Gabriel tells her to go away. There are more words spoken by both of them and then Bellamy reaches the red door.

As far as breakups go, it’s probably the best-case scenario one could hope for. Bellamy didn’t have to say or do a single thing. He starts to reconsider the whole mind-being-taken-over thing. For a second.

Once Echo clears his view, Gabriel spots Clarke across the dance floor. Her blonde bob is softened, face bright, the blue dress dips down between her chest, and the skirt of it flutters out around her knees.

Bellamy’s heart skips a beat. God, she’s beautiful. And looks so happy. So carefree, unaware of the evil inner workings of Sanctum. The weight of keeping humanity alive briefly off her shoulders. Gabriel has done a fair job of pretending to be Bellamy and fooling her with a false sense of security. Damn him.

Bellamy moves when Gabriel does, into the red room and across the dance floor. He yanks at the last memory as Gabriel asks Clarke to dance. They’re all spinning and Bellamy drops down onto a rocky overlook.

Gabriel and Josephine are there, in their first bodies, together. Gabriel’s camera clicks away as he documents the eclipse and Josephine steps up to block his view. She’s flirting with him. Or he’s flirting with her. Josephine tells him she wants to head back to camp. Gabriel, through the howling wind, hears that she wants him.

Clarke twirls around the dance floor, Bellamy’s body only a step behind her. Gabriel reaches out his hands and curls her into his body. The soft silk of her dress rubs up against his chest.

The memory space flickers.

Bellamy drops the ball, letting it roll down the sloping floor of the coliseum. All the atoms slip loose from the DNA strand and Bellamy grabs hold of it to keep himself from rolling away with them. The room tilts and turns, changing the shape of the DNA and the atoms rearrange one by one. Each memory re-slotted to form the ugly truth.

Gabriel finally appears before him.

“What did you do?” his voice echoes angrily around the steel amphitheater.

“Fancy seeing you here. So she didn’t love you, did she? What did you do?” Bellamy yells back at him. As soon as a second mind entered the mind space the Ark frame began to rumble and shake. There wasn’t room for both of them.

The memories Gabriel had stored in his Mind Drive were warped. Corrupted. Clouded by obsession and delusional fantasy. Bellamy knows that now. He touches the memories quickly showing Gabriel.

Gabriel had misinterpreted Josephine’s intentions, but her father’s grief had driven the younger man to madness trying to bring her back. They spent the next two hundred years in a volatile dance of touch and go. Gabriel would bring her to life only for her to put him back to sleep when he got too close. She would tease him and string him along just enough to get him to do what she wanted. Gabriel was blindsided every time.

While Bellamy and Gabriel are at a stand-off in a crumbling countdown, Gabriel leads Clarke off the dance floor and out into the square to one of the shipping container homes. His intentions are as loud as the thrumming of Bellamy’s hammering heart.

“You can’t have her,” Bellamy says and steps forward letting the cord unravel around his knuckles and hit the floor.

“How are you going to stop me?” Gabriel hisses. He takes Clarke up to the roof and they sit side by side as Alpha hangs above them. Something in the sky begins to move in front of it, but Gabriel is too distracted to notice it, stretched thin by his concentration on both Bellamy and Clarke.

It’s easy for Bellamy to keep Clarke in his line of sight. She’s always inside his orbit, on the edge of his thoughts, in sync with his movements. Bellamy wants to reach out and take hold of her hand.

When his fingers move to her lap, he almost drops the cord out of the palm of his hand. It worked.

The small victory is short-lived when Gabriel takes back over and places Clarke’s hand in his. He strokes her thumb and chokes out an apology for all that Bellamy’s done.

The bastard. He’d seen behind all of Bellamy’s doors. He’d been inside his memories. The regret. The pain. Love.

Again, it’s a cheap way out for Bellamy.

Tears fall from Clarke’s blue eyes at his confessions and Gabriel catches them as they roll down her cheeks. She’s so soft, but too vulnerable right now.

A soft breeze blows across the veranda. It causes the hairs on Clarke’s arm to rise up and Gabriel makes his move to get closer to her. Bellamy can feel a Mind Drive between his thumb and index finger in one hand, and his other hand glides down to Clarke’s waist. She tenses up. Bellamy can practically hear the warning bells going off in her head, but he needs her to stay calm for a few more moments.

He taps out a message on her hip in Morse Code.

_S-A-F-E_

She relaxes a fraction under his touch.

“Your wife doesn’t seem very happy to be with you…” Gabriel taunts him trailing off as he notices the change in her demeanor.

Bellamy's jaw ticks at his words, but he takes the distraction to swing the cord up and over Gabriel’s chest, pulling it up until it’s around his neck. Gabriel takes Bellamy’s hands on the outside and brings them to Clarke’s neck. Both men squeeze with all their might.

It’s the fifth time Bellamy’s had to choke someone to death in order to survive, but this time it’s not just him whose life is at stake in the same instance. He tightens the cord around Gabriel until there's a sick pop.

Bellamy instantly breaks through the thick wall of glass, hands around Clarke’s throat, and then an eclipse happens. It’s dark, almost pitch black, before the sky lights up in green. Bellamy’s eyes squint against it, unaccustomed to the brightness of the outside world after being taken over, and looks down at Clarke.

“Bellamy?” she struggles to talk, swallowing against his hands. He can feel the rigid muscles in her neck but he doesn’t let go. Her eyes are filled with uncertain fear, a wild thrill of anticipation.

“Hey, Princess,” he says quietly, ashamed of what this position is doing to his body. Gabriel had landed Bellamy’s body on top of her, causing his growing erection to be pressing right up against her core, which in turn is egged on by the desire the eclipse is causing.

In the heat of two suns, the darkness is a reprieve from the stifling warmth they created during the long day. It cools Clarke’s skin instantly, and Bellamy watches the goosebumps ripple along her arms and across her chest.

The beat it takes him to look her over has her squirming under him. His hands slip down the column of her neck and he sees bruises. He instantly let’s go and recoils away from her, jumping back on his hunches. He had choked her during their first eclipse when they arrived in Sanctum. More shame washes down him in waves.

But then he feels Clarke tuck her small hand under his chin, lifting it up so he can meet her irises. They’re dilated from the obscurity of the sky. She licks her lips. Or they’re dilated from desire spurred on from the toxins in the air.

“I’m okay, Bellamy. We’re okay.” She arches an eyebrow up at him and picks up his hand guiding it slowly back to her throat. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I’m _safe_ with you.”

“Did you know…?”

“That you had been mind-swiped by a lunatic? Yeah. The spilling of feelings a few minutes ago was a big hint.”

“It’s been two days, Clarke!” Bellamy tries to joke but he can’t take his eyes off of his fingers around her neck or her eyes when they flutter every time he applies slight pressure to her windpipe. “He could have killed you.”

“But you saved me. Always do,” the words are raspy as they fall from her lips and she surges forward toward him. The momentum throws off his precarious balance and he smacks against the railing, but his hand doesn’t leave Clarke’s throat. She’s straddling him now and he brings his other hand behind her head.

His fingers brush up against something abrasive, like a thread or stitches. Before he can say anything though, Clarke’s mouth is on his. The ferocity practically purrs up her throat and Bellamy can feel the vibrations under his palm. Their lips smack loudly together and his body begins to move on its own accord when Clarke does.

She rocks her hips delicately and pushes her breasts in his direction while throwing her head back. Bellamy trails kisses down from her lips to her chin, past her neck where he keeps a steady hold, and down to the dip in her dress.

“Yessss!” Clarke hums under him in approval. He sucks at the creamy mounds spilling out of her dress. When he hits a sensitive patch of skin, Clarke bucks roughly against him. The fabric of his pants pulls almost painfully over his erection, but just enough to make him harder.

And tighten his hold on her. She gags.

Bellamy fully expects her to pull away. The eclipse is waning, the sky lightening up to its usual glow of twilight, and the desire in his belly laxes. He still wants to keep going if she wants to. He wants to lay her down and see if he can get her pussy to clench around his dick when he chokes her.

But she doesn’t pull away. She grinds into him harder.

Hold the fuck up.

“Have you been mind-swiped?” Bellamy says, dragging in a deep breath, and ceases his movements. He freezes under her and lets his hands drop from her head when he feels her tapping on his chest. _Keep going._

Clarke’s lips curl up into a smirk in answer and her finger twists up into a lock of her hair, twirling it around and around.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole psychosis-inducing eclipse/anomaly and Mind Drive/Host plots make it really hard for things to stay within the Chopped Rules when I want to write smut with it, but that whole scene was completely consensual regardless of the players’ positions in the game, my friends. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! please leave a kudos or comment! and check out all the other smut fics in the collection above.


End file.
